A company having a number of different products may need to use a different package or a container for each different product. Some companies may have thousands of different products, each requiring a package having a different size and shape. Often there are certain graphical features which remain consistent with all of the packages or which require only minor modifications among the different packages. Such consistent features may include the brand name, logo, product name location, relative sizes and spacing of certain information, etc.
For example, a company in the automotive products field may manufacture diverse products such as spark plugs, batteries, filters, brake linings, antifreeze, etc., with each product requiring a different package but carrying the same name brand name and logo of the automotive products company and also having a relatively consistent overall graphical design.
We have discovered a novel system that can automatically configure labels, graphics, printed matter, etc. for packages based upon a user's input of the dimensions for the package. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for aiding the designer in selecting the correct, predesigned graphics for panels on a package. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method for applying graphics to packaging and/or labels using an interactive computer operated by a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatically configuring labels, graphics, printed matter, etc. for packages based upon a user's input of the dimensions for the package and operation of a drawing program by the user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system in which a basic style design having consistent graphics can easily be provided on packages regardless of the size, shape or the type of the package.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.